A Tangled Wedding
by susan friedman
Summary: This is not Tangled Ever After, just my take after watching a few bits and pieces. Enjoy!


Author's Note: This is NOT TEA! Just my idea of what's about to happen next week. I put this little story together after watching all the small previews. Hope you enjoy.

A Tangled Wedding

The big day was finally here. Prince Eugene was finally marrying the Rapunzel, the Lost Princess.

And all of Corona was invited to attend.

St. Basil's was indeed packed with villagers and guests alike, it was standing room only. There were revelers outside in the courtyard, waiting for the large oak doors of the church to open revealing the newlyweds.

The King, Eugene and his best man, the Pub Thug Shorty, were meeting and greeting guests at the door. Rapunzel and the Queen were inside the bride's room putting together last minute touches.

Gunther, the wedding planner, is preparing Maximus and Pascal for their roles as Flower Chameleon and Ring Bearer.

Atilla has prepared a wonderful cupcake wedding cake and Mickey and Minnie have been appropriately placed on top of the cake.

Ulrich is doing his mime impressions to entertain the waiting crowd.

The Stabbingtons have been released from prison and are performing their community service by acting as servers at the reception and cleaning up afterwards. They are advised by the King and the Captain of the Guards to leave the bride and groom alone to let them enjoy their very special day.

With everyone in their seats and all the players are in their usual spots, the doors to St. Basil's are closed and at a signal from Guther, this very special wedding is about to get underway

Hookhand nods at Gunther's signal and throws his axe at Accordian Boy asleep in the back. He wakes up and begins to play Mendolsohn's Wedding March.

Eugene stands at the alter with Shorty, the best man, by his side. He is dressed in a white suit with a gold sash emblazoned with the Coronian sun. Bishop Thomas stands to his right, eagerly awaiting the bride's arrival.

Pascal and Maximus are watching from their places on the side. Pascal holds a small flower basket and Max holds a small pillow in his mouth. Two gold wedding rings ring sit on top.

And suddenly there she is, her arm tucked into the King's. He leads an excited Rapunzel down the aisle. He leaves her to join the Queen and as they walk behind her to their seats in the front pew.

Eugene's eyes widen. She looks exquisite in her lovely wedding gown. Her long train flows smoothly behind her.

"Wow," he exclaims as he she reaches the alter to join her intended. Everything is in place as Bishop Thomas begins the ceremony.

That is until he asks for the rings.

A small breeze blows through an open window in the church, causing a flower to drift down from the basket into Max's nose. He sniffs a bit, then sneezes causing the two gold rings to fall from the pillow. The two rings bounce out toward the church doors and escape through a little crack.

Bishop Thomas, Rapunzel and Eugene all turn toward the ring bearer and gasp when they notice the rings are gone.

Max and Pascal stare hopelessly back unaware of what's happened.

The crowd inside the church grows restless when the wedding begins to fall apart.

Rapunzel makes her way over to soothe both horse and chameleon.

"We need the rings you two. Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

And a frenzied search gets underway. The doors are opened to St. Basil's as Max and Pascal search outside.

Pascal spots the gold rings still rolling way ahead of them. They are headed toward the courtyard and are moving quickly over the smooth pavement. The come to rest in front of Barney's Wine Shop where Barney and his sons are placing wine barrels in the cart, readying them for delivery to the reception.

Max bends his head so that Pascal can climb down to retrieve both rings. He scoops them up with his tail and places them in his flower basket. He signals Max and the white horse drops his head to allow Pascal back on top. Mission accomplished, both horse and chameleon make their way back to St. Basil's rings intact.

No sooner are they underway when an overloaded wine cart falls apart, causing the barrels to rolls in front of Pascal and Max. When one hits a lamp post, the barrel breaks, causing its contents to spill all over the road. Max is spooked and tries to avoid them, but he accidentally steps on a few causing more to open. This causes the white horse to slip on the rushing liquid. This sends Max and Pascal, still clinging to his basket, to go sliding into the Abby's House of the Flying Lanterns, causing a passel of them to ignite and fly into the sky. Then it's onto George's Bird Shop, releasing a flock of flying doves. Max and Pascal are sliding past the houses now, where the two hit a clothesline.

There is a crowd around St. Basil's now as all are still searching for the missing rings. The doors are still open as Max and Pascal come sliding into the church and down the aisle with the wine flowing in back of them.

The carpet and Eugene finally slow the white horse down as Eugene finally grabs the reins and curbs Max in. Pascal is as white as a sheet and relaxes after his adventure. He slips from Max's head, dropping the flower basket and out spills the rings

Eugene smiles and scoops up the rings. "Thanks guys," he says. The church is a mess and wine is all over the place, but everyone resumes their seats and the wedding continues as if nothing has happened.

It turned out to be a great day after all.

XXXX

Well, that's my take on the short. Hope you enjoyed it. I haven't seen it and this all my imagination.


End file.
